


A Witch in Wakanda

by WordsmithMusings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Evil Author Day, F/M, Not Beta Read, Time Skips, Wizarding World Meets Wakanda, passed relationships, teasers and snippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithMusings/pseuds/WordsmithMusings
Summary: Hermione Granger has a complicated life balancing not one but two societies that don't wish for their true identity to be known by the World at large. In the midst of it, she met a man unlike any before. Steve Rogers captivated her. Falling in love with him was never in her plans, and brought complications she couldn't deal with at the time. Walking away was simpler, easier, but what happens when the past shows up in the place she least expects it?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Evil Author Musings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anne_ammons who had a "mighty need" when I mentioned this story to her. 
> 
> This piece is made up of ideas that I jotted together over the course of a year, but I set aside when Chadwick Boseman passed. Rereading it as I considered what to post for EAD made me smile and remember why I was loving this idea to begin with. Takes place in and around Civil War and just before Black Panther. It is very much incomplete, has pieces missing and time skips. 
> 
> It is unedited - even by Grammarly, and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> It's not my garden, I just like to plant flowers in it.

###  **Chapter 1**

"Um. It's for you."

"Bugger." Hermione Granger eyed the phone being held out to her by the pretty redhead. Taking a deep breath, she accepted the cellphone, knowing only one person could've possibly tracked her to a nearby phone. 

"Hello?" she said in her sweetest voice. Hermione quickly shifted the phone from her ear as a litany of swear words could be heard clearly from the outstretched earpiece. Next to her, T'Challa, heir to the throne of Wakanda, chuckled, and Hermione smacked him on the arm before pointing a finger threateningly at him. "Don't." she hissed. T'Challa lifted his hand in supplication, the smile never leaving his face. 

Hermione finally heard the person on the other side of the line take a breath, and she was quick to step in. "Fury, I understand-" 

"Don't you Fury me, woman!" 

Hermione rubbed her fingers across her face in irritation. She did not have time for this today. "If you're just going to yell at me, I'm going to hang up." 

"You wouldn't dare-" the rest of the sentence was cut off as Hermione pushed the button on the phone and ended the call.

"It's just not nearly as satisfying as slamming the receiver used to be," she grumbled, handing the phone back to the woman in front of her. 

The redhead looked at her aghast. "Do you have any idea who you just hung up on?"

Hermione smiled sweetly at her, "Of course, I do."

T'Challa bit back a snort before introducing the two women in front of him. "Natasha Romanoff, this is Hermione Granger from the British Department of International Cooperation." T'Challa tried not to snicker as he used her title, though he heard more than one of his guards unsuccessfully attempt the same. "Mia, this is Natasha Romanoff of  _ SHIELD _ ."

Hermione shook Natasha's hand firmly, "That explains why you're so aghast that I hung up on Nicky." 

Natasha's jaw dropped. " _ Nicky _ ? I'm not sure I've ever heard anyone call him anything other than Director Fury or Fury."

"Yes, well. I'm not everyone." sighing as Natasha's phone rang again, Hermione merely plucked it out of her hands and answered without preamble. "Nicky, you're frightening your people."

"What have I told you about calling me, Nicky?" 

"To only do it when we're alone?" Hermione bit back a laugh at the look of horror on Natasha's face. "Oh my, you should see your operative's face! Wonder what she'd say if I told her I've seen your chicken legs in shorts or seen you dressed in some other color than black?" in front of her, Natasha's face was torn between horror and intrigue, and Hermione had to chew her cheek to keep herself from laughing. 

"Are you done torturing me?" Hermione sighed at the tone of his voice. Nick Fury did not like to be mocked. 

"Well, with all due respect,  _ Director _ Fury, I presumed if this was business and you wished to speak to me in a professional manner, you would've called me directly or one of my assistants versus reaching out through your own employee. Nor would you have begun by demonstrating your very colorful vocabulary loud enough for my father to hear back home. Furthermore, I've been awake for 22 hours, haven't had coffee in 6 hours, and have three more meetings today. So perhaps instead of demonstrating your lovely grasp of the Queen's English, you could get to the bloody point?"

There was an awkward pause on the other end of the phone before she heard a low whisper and directive. Her face changed dramatically as she listened before she finally responded with a curt "Yes, Sir." Tossing the phone back to Natasha with a quick flick of her wrist, Hermione turned to T'Challa and whispered something into his ear. He gave her a swift nod and indicated two of his personal guards follow her with a mere look. 

"Natasha, it was a pleasure to meet you. I have no doubt we'll be seeing each other again shortly."

Cocking her head, Natasha accepted the open hand she was given to shake by the other woman. Very few people spoke to Nick Fury that way and lived to tell the tale, and yet the woman in front of her not only had but also seemed to have a rapport with him that Natasha hadn't seen in all her years with SHIELD. Natasha watched her intently as she nodded back to T'Challa, saluting him with one arm crossed over the other against her chest before walking away, two of the Prince's personal Dora Milaje guards flanking her. 

"What was that all about?" asked Natasha, watching the three women leave. 

"I'm sure you'll know soon enough," came T'Challa's response. His eyes twinkling mischievously. "Shall we head inside?" 

Natasha filed everything away for later before smiling. "Of course, your highness."


	2. Chapter 2

###  **Chapter 2**

**A/N bold text = words spoken in isiXhosa, the on-screen spoken language of the Kingdom of Wakanda.**

Hermione Granger sat in the office of the British Minister of Magic deep within the heart of London, England, alternating tapping her foot and staring at the time. She had a million other things she'd rather be doing than wasting time at the British Ministry or even being in England, for that matter. 

"Time won't go any faster that way." 

Hermione glanced at her friend Zola, one of the Dora MilajeT'Challa sent with her from Zokovia. 

" **This is ridiculous** ," Hermione replied in Wakandian. 

" **Be that as it may, Little Sister, you must wait patiently** ," added Jenel, the other guard. 

" **I have other things to attend to** ."

" **You need to spar** ."

" **Merlin, I wish** ."

" **When we are finished here?"** Hermione noted that Zola was a bit too happy by the prospect but laughed and agreed nonetheless. 

" **Your outfit is ridiculous, by the way** ," added Jenel. 

Hermione snorted, gazing down at the Wizarding robes she changed into just before the emergency port key brought them into the Ministry. " **tell me about it. Wizarding society is ridiculous in its backwards Victorian ways** ."

" **You can change into one of our uniforms when we leave** ."

" **shame you still couldn't disguise that hair, though."** Hermione quickly crossed to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley ShackleboltSam, with a laugh on her lips as both Dora Milaje guards gave kick salutes and nods of their heads as he entered. 

" **At ease, Warriors** ," Kingsley told them, speaking easily in their native tongue, before giving Hermione a hug and switching back to English. "Hermione. So good to see you."

Hermione returned the hug and sentiments easily. "same to you, Kings. Though I'm not thrilled about the circumstances."

"Nor I," he replied, moving behind his desk as a knock sounded on his door. Hermione turned and leaned casually against his desk, her arms crossed in irritation with her wand carefully held in her fingertips. Both guards moved to stand slightly in front of the desk, their spears poised and primed for attack and protection of the Diplomat and Minister. 

"Come in." 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

###  **Chapter 3**

"Shuri! You are never going to believe the results of my last three tests! I've finally cracked-" Hermione came to an abrupt stop as she saw the gathering of people standing in Shuri's lab. "Bloody hell." 

All eyes turned to her, and she felt herself flush crimson under all the attention. She crossed quickly to Shuri's side, dropping her voice and whispering furiously. She heard a throat clear and noticed T'Challa giving her a strange look while standing next to Okoye. Casting a furtive glance at the mixed company, Hermione briefly wondered if she needed to follow protocol before making her way to stand in front of the King. Hermione lifted her gaze to see the mirth in his eyes, giving a quick curtsy and saluting him. "Cousin." 

"And what have you been up to Pages that you came in so excited, rudely interrupting our meeting?" asked T'Challa, using the affectionate nickname for her that he'd given to her as a small child many years prior. 

"Apologies, majesty," she mumbled, trying hard not to roll her eyes. 

"Come, you should meet our guests." T'Challa indicated towards the small gathering of people in the room. 

Hermione was about to protest when she heard her name slip out from one of the three men in front of her. His American accent unmistakable as he spoke. "Mia?" 

"Bloody hell," she whispered, meeting the crystal clear Blue eyes of Captain America. "Steve."

T'Challa looked between the two of them uncertainly before turning to Captain America. "You've met my cousin previously." it was a statement and not a question. 

"Cousin?" demanded Steve, now eyeing the two critically. "You told me you were British."

"I am British," huffed Hermione. "I'm also his cousin through marriage. Queen Romanda was my mum's sister."

"Omg!" exclaimed Shuri suddenly. "It was him."

Hermione quickly spun to shush her young cousin before she could continue. "Who was him?" asked T'Challa, his eyes boring into his sister. 

"The man that gave her doubts."

"Dammit, Shuri," replied Hermione glaring at her cousin before briefly glimpsing at Steve and back to T'Challa. 

"Is it true?" Asked T'Challa. 

Hermione didn't dare meet his eyes, choosing only to nod. T'Challa sucked a breath in through his teeth. "That explains a lot." 

"Will someone explain what's going on here?" demanded Steve stepping forward. His tone and body language triggering a response from all the guards in the room, who moved swiftly to block his path. 

Steve raised his hands, stating, "I mean no harm."

Just as Hermione said, "No!" and quickly moved to block his path from the guards. Her body poised in front of his to shield him from potential harm, her wand in hand. 

Behind them, Hermione heard Natasha speaking, "how did she do that?" 

Dropping her hands, Hermione sighed. "Okoye, please." the head of the Dora Milaje considered her for a moment before giving the signal to stand on. "Thank you," breathed Hermione nodding at her friend. 

She felt his body move closer to hers. His hand placed intimately upon her hip as his head dropped down to her shoulder. Hermione leaned back into his body, savoring the feeling of his hard body behind hers for a moment before she stepped away. "Mia?" 

Hermione met T'Challa's eyes, pleading with him. Her king sighed, "You have told M'Bayna?" Hermione gave him a curt nod. "And Draco? Harry? Kingsley?" 

Hermione nodded again. 

"And Fury?" 

"What about Fury?" asked Steve behind her. Hermione placed a hand tentatively on top of Steve's. 

"Nicky and I have an understanding." 

Steve's head whipped around to Natasha at the use of the nickname for Director Fury, and she mouthed "Told you so." in response. 

T'Challa pressed on, "And you are sure?" 

"As sure as I can be at the moment, your Majesty."

"it seems we must adjourn to discuss more in detail then."

Hermione rushed to the King and engulfed him in a hug. " **Thank you** ."

" **If he hurts you again, they will never find his body** ."

" **He won't hurt me, Luke** ," she replied, using her own childhood nickname for him and the alias he used when he was a student in the US and the UK. " **I hurt him, remember** ?" 

" **He won't take the news well** ."

" **I know, but you said yourself. I have to tell him** ."

Okoye stepped forward to join their conversation. "I'm calling Harry and Kingsley."

"Fuck." 

"You swear a lot," came a casual comment behind her. 

Hermione turned with a smile. "Shut up, Bucky." 

"So if you're calling people, should we call  _ Nicky _ ?" 

"I'm telling him you called him that!" Hermione turned to T'Challa "Just wait to tell the Queen, alright?" 

"You better tell Shuri that."

They both turned to Shuri with expectant eyes. "I won't say a word!" 

"Agent Romanoff, I gave you a direct order. Report."

Natasha merely shrugged and pointed to the group of people in front of her. She was vaguely aware of some muttered swears and shuffling movement as Nick turned his well-honed one-eyed glare on to the group.

The Winter Soldier dropped his head and avoided making eye contact while Captain America met the man's gaze head-on, offering a quick nod of the head and a clear "Sir." The assembled Dora Milaje did not wither or take a defensive stance. When Director Nicholas J Fury met the eyes of the King, it was the older man that bowed his head out of respect for the young Wakandan in front of him and not the other way around. The action was repeated to Princess Shuri, but his one good eye widened substantially when he came to the last figure standing there.

"And just what in the name of mercy are you doing here, young lady."

Hermione didn't dare roll her eyes or sigh, though the urge to do both was high. "Well, I do have a house here, Director Fury ."

"I am aware of that, Mizz Granger," he replied, placing extra emphasis on her name, "but aren't you supposed to be at your other home - in England."

"The weather is nicer here this time of year." She sniffed, attempting to look bored.

"Perhaps you'd prefer New York then."

"I've had enough aliens for one lifetime, thanks but no thanks."

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady."

Hermione huffed and barely kept herself from stomping her foot in irritation, "You're not the boss of me!"

Director Fury stepped closer to her and instantly found several weapons trained upon him. "You forget your place, Director," King T'Challa informed the man quietly.

"My apologies, your majesty. Though she seems to have forgotten hers."

"I'm not a child anymore, Nicky!" Declared Hermione suddenly. "I am allowed to come and go as I please."

"Not when there are multiple threats on your life! You may be an adult now, Hermione Jean Granger, but that doesn't give you free rein to just slip your security detail cause you're bored!"

"I didn't do it cause I was bored-" she began, stopping suddenly as she realized what she had said. "Bugger."

Lifting her eyes from the floor, she met first T'Challa's eyes, then Okoye's, and finally Steve's. Each held a mix of concern and anger at her little omission.

"Security detail?"

"Threats on your life?"

"You ran away??" 

Hermione heard each question individually despite being said simultaneously, and she was sure to cast a glare back at Nick in response.

Before she could respond, though, a loud pop was heard in the room, and she felt herself groan as another tall, dark man suddenly appeared next to Nick. They didn't bother exchanging pleasantries. Instead, the man only asked Nick, "Did you find her?"

Fury nodded, pointing to where she was standing, and Hermione found herself huffing yet again as another set of chocolate brown eyes met hers. "Oh, thank Merlin!"

Hermione barely had time to open her mouth before she was engulfed in a tight hug. "Can't... Breathe... Kings... I'm... Fine." The words barely escaped her lips before he apologized and let her go. T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye chuckled behind her, and Hermione struggled to cast glares at each of them.

"What were you thinking, Hermione?" Demanded Kingsley Shacklebolt, the British Minister of Magic.

"That I was safer here than anywhere else. Honestly, you two are being ridiculous!" This time she didn't ignore the urge to stomp her foot and did so with great gusto. "How did you even know where I was, Kings?"

"I gave him one of your galleons," replied Kingsley with a shrug.

Over his shoulder, Nick displayed the galleon with the protean charm like the one she had created years ago for the D.A. in his hand. Raising an eyebrow at him in question, he smiled and nodded towards where his operative stood.

"You can thank Agent Romanoff for my presence. She recognized you immediately and called it in."

Natasha didn't flinch under the scrutiny of many sets of eyes in the room. Instead of shrugging, "You're a person of interest reported as missing and potentially in danger."

Hermione glared at director Fury again, "Really, Nicky? Was that necessary!"

Before he could answer, Capt Rogers stepped into her line of sight, "Why do you call him Nicky?"

Hermione blinked several times before meeting his crystal blue eyes, "Because it annoys him."

Bucky and Shuri snorted at her response, and she allowed herself a playful smile before seeing the unamused look in Steve's eyes. "I won't ask you again."

"He's family," she muttered indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"WHAT?!" The response was loud and immediate and came from several directions at once.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione pointed to Director Fury, "That is my godfather whom I call Nicky, and that," she began pointing to Kingsley, "is my Uncle Kings. He is also Princess Shuri's and T'Challa's Uncle by marriage. He’s married to the Queen's other sister."

In front of her, both Steve and Natasha struggled with the information she had just provided. "You're royalty?" Asked Steve.

Hermione and Shuri snorted. "No," stated Hermione firmly. "I am related by marriage to royalty."

"Your first cousin is a Princess, and her brother is King," clarified Natasha.

Hermione sighed, nodding, "And I have no title-"

"By her own choosing," interjected Shuri. "What?" She asked when Hermione glared at her. "It's true."

"My only title is Director of International Cooperation, Enhanced division," she replied smoothly, happily reciting her career title.

"You forgot War Heroine and Order of Merlin First Class," stated Kingsley firmly.

"And the US government gave you a purple heart for bravery in the line of duty," added Nick.

"You’re also the Advisor of technological research and development in Wakanda," stated Shuri.

"Member of the War Council for the River Tribe and battle tactician and strategist for the Dora Milaje," said Okoye with a smug smile.

"Advisor to the King of Wakanda. With Diplomatic Immunity in multiple countries," finished T'Challa smoothly.

Steve looked at her as if seeing her for the first time and found himself wondering if he had ever really known the woman in front of him.

"I hate all of you a little bit right now," Hermione grumbled, not daring to meet his eyes.

"So who was the woman I met in New York?" He asked softly. His questions, however, were overshadowed by Kingsley demanding to know how she slipped her detail. Again. 

"Kingsley, I don't want to hear it. If your Aurors, members of SHIELD or MACUSA's Aurors can't stand up to me-"

"You had three different sets of protection you avoided?" Asked T'Challa.

"Seven," replied Hermione, daring Kingsley and Fury to deny it.

Behind her, she heard Natasha sputter. "You ditched seven security details?"

"I do really love Hawkeye, but he's not very subtle."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't harm him if that's what you're worried about. Laura and I had a nice talk afterwards."

"You know about Laura. "

Hermione gave Natasha her sweetest smile. "I know about a lot of things, Natasha. My clearance level alone allows it, but my skill set is highly specialized." She turned to Steve, “You have questions, I know, and you deserve answers. I can give them to you when you’re done here.” 

“I’d like that.” Hermione smiled at the soft look in his eyes and remembered all the reasons why she’d fallen in love with him. 

“And in the meantime, I’ll make my report on how you slipped your details and just what it is you think you’re going to do with a bounty on your head.”

Hermione scowled as she turned away from Steve and faced Director Fury. “The same thing I always do when I’m in trouble - make a plan and ruin their whole day.” 

“Perhaps when you’re done, then cousin, you can also help me locate Nakia so that she may attend my coronation?” asked T’Challa.

“Oh, I actually know exactly where she is, but you’d need to leave in the next day or so.” 

T’Challa and Okoye exchanged glances. “I told you she would know,” giggled Shuri. 

“So you did,” mused T’Challa looking at his cousin, who refused to meet his eyes. “You’ve been keeping too many secrets, Pages.”

“A good leader knows when to speak and when to hold their tongue, Majesty,” she straightened as she met her eyes. “Your father taught me that.” T’Challa’s cheek twitched at the mention of his father, but he nodded once at her acknowledging the truth in her words. 

“By your leave,” she murmured, dropping her gaze. He nodded again before reaching out a hand to grasp her wrist before she turned away. 

Hermione met the eyes of her King, cousin, and childhood best friend. They had played together as children and gone to university together. They had fought side by side and apart more than once. They both carried scars and the weight of the world on their relatively young shoulders. 

**“We are long overdue for a conversation, I think, Pages.”**

**“We are,”** she agreed with a tight smile.  **“We’ll correct that after your coronation, Luke.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Enjoy EAD! xx

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for EAD, as such I have no plans to finish it anytime soon. If you liked it, let me know by hitting the kudos button or leaving a comment. I'm not saying it'll make me flesh it out any sooner, but it helps to know someone besides me thinks it's a fun idea. xx


End file.
